Live for the Moment
by suspensegirl
Summary: 1x08/1x09 - The tale of how the infamous Chuck Bass convinced the recently bedded Blair Waldorf to partake in frequent explicit activities with him...in secret. 2-part.
1. Part 1

A/N: For the love of God, someone PLEASE tell me to get off this site and actually get all of my bazillions of projects at least STARTED on that need to be finished by the end of next week. *puffs* But…until that happens (lol), here's another oneshot! Hehehe. The story of just how exactly CB got their little affair started in season 1. ;p It may be a 2-shot or I may just have 2 scenes in this chapter. We'll see. ;p

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

They'd been kissing for awhile after he'd given her that necklace. Her emotions had just been whirling. She didn't know what to do with them – frustrated, angry, heartbroken, slow recovery – but she did know who had helped in turning the tables, and quite ironically it was Chuck Bass. The asshole that stole her virginity from her – she would never admit it had been her who kissed him first. She didn't remember a whole lot from that night anyways, not anything she wanted to remember at least, and thus the rest of it didn't matter. That infuriating, smug pompous jerk had given her the quite expensive necklace she'd been lusting after, and he'd developed butterflies for her. That seemed impossible. Probably a lie he'd concocted to get in her pants again. Still, he had come across as pretty sincere when he'd come into comfort her. She couldn't help but believe that he was actually concerned about her. It did seem plausible under the circumstances.

"W-wait," she stuttered, pulling away a little. And there it was again, his look of concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and contemplated her options. She could make him leave, though it wasn't like she wouldn't be leaving eventually too. And it was a party, albeit hers. He shouldn't have to leave just because she was getting jittery over maybe sleeping with him again. Because of course she knew he wanted to. He was very firm on his belief of only ever spending one night with a woman, sometimes less. Despite her irritation, she was beyond shocked at how persistent he'd been to being around her all day, especially in the supposedly crush-like manner that consisted of the last couple hours.

Another option was that she could go into the situation reckless, just as she'd done the night before. She could not care about the consequences, because Chuck never did, so why should she? At least for the time being. She didn't plan on ever doing this again, because it was _Chuck Bass_, and she would _so_ not become another one of his temporary play toys. Her emotions were so overwhelming though and she was so entirely grateful for what he'd just done, in apologizing, giving her that beautiful necklace and acting sincere. Shivers had cascaded through her when he'd pressed his lips to her shoulder. She couldn't help but turn her face towards the soft caress. Just like she couldn't help but take his hands from her necklace to intertwine with her own. The moment had felt perfect. Her lips meeting his had just…happened. He'd lifted his head when her forehead lifted from his. The soft intensity – and _concern_ – in his eyes had been her undoing. Without thinking she'd melted into him and kissed his suddenly very tempting full lips. Quite predictably, he hadn't complained.

The final option was one she was _determined_ not to give into. Because telling Chuck she was _scared_ was out of the question. She hadn't said a single thing when he'd entered her the night before and every single element in her universe had been shattered because she'd been engulfed by the pain of a lifetime. It had been so awful. The fact that she'd been incredibly sore all day long wasn't very pleasant either. It had faded considerably, but it was still there a little and she was afraid it would get worse if she let him inside her again.

Maybe he had been softer with her than with the girls he normally slept with when he took her virginity, but she'd never know. All she knew was that it _hurt_, and he was _Chuck Bass_. She couldn't let any real vulnerability or pain be shown. Even at Victrola she'd acted nonchalant, and thankfully found the perfect distraction to prevent him from making her open up. He had the innate ability to do so sometimes and she despised him for it. That reminder made the decision for her right then and there.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked softly. She was infuriated then that he thought she needed comforting. She was Blair Waldorf – Nate cheating on her be damned. She was strong, a force to be reckoned with, and if Chuck Bass had decided that tonight she had butterflies, then, just for the night, she would pretend she didn't have any feelings at all.

She didn't say a word. She just pulled his face to her, passionately kissing his intoxicating mouth and pushed him down onto the bed. He didn't ask questions – just like she knew he wouldn't. When she started undressing him, he didn't stop her. She hadn't expected he would. There were some moments throughout their second rendezvous that she got lost in his eyes and warmed at how tenderly (maybe) he was touching her. But she ignored it – or, at least she made a mental note to in the morning. Just like she made a mental note to dismiss the fact that this second time around she'd felt nothing but pleasure.

…

A/N: Short, I know, but the next/last part will be longer. *nods* And it is mostly thoughts, so I think it's alright. Heh. Please review! Hopefully I'll have the next part up tomorrow, but…*shrug* you never know. Lol.


	2. Part 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own "Gossip Girl" or any of its characters or originally initial storylines from the show. No copyright infringement intended.

…

She'd tried her best to keep busy. For the most part it hadn't been that difficult. She'd had Serena, her father, and her mother to interact and worry about – especially after Thanksgiving. But in those spare moments when the only thing she had was herself and her thoughts, she thought more about Chuck than Nate, and she knew, despite everything her age-old ex-boyfriend had done to her, that that shouldn't be the case. She figured it was probably because he had taken her virginity from her, but she didn't want to forget that if at all possible, even if he _had_ been abnormally sweet the night of her birthday party, so keeping busy seemed like the most brilliant decision she had come up with yet.

Truth was, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about _it_ since it had happened. Not the first time because she'd done fairly well keeping herself occupied the next day, not to mention the fact that the pain had her wanting nothing more than to abandon sex for the rest of her life. But the following time, the second time, when she'd just thrown herself into it because she needed to forget how much Nate had disappointed her after the hundredth chance she'd given him, and the embarrassment of it being blasted for the whole of Manhattan to see. She couldn't believe she'd actually felt guilty about sleeping with Chuck the night they broke up, or the fact that his family was not exactly in the best of circumstances at the moment. He'd found some other girl to blow off his steam on, and what was worse was that it wasn't even Serena this time. That could only mean that it wasn't merely attraction for Serena – or maybe even being in love with her – it was her, she, Blair Waldorf that was the problem, and she just couldn't take that. Chuck had made her feel wanted, adored, had gloried in her body and had comforted her when he knew she hurt the much. She couldn't help but stopping thinking about _it_. It was what linked them together – their new state anyway.

She'd thought about sex often enough since puberty, though obviously not as much as Chuck did, given he felt the need to _have_ sex every time he thought about it. But ever since that night a week or so prior, whenever she had a spare moment to herself, it was all she could think about. Her body had been aching to feel Chuck's touch again. The last thing in the world she wanted to think about was Nate, and, she'd never admit aloud, but secretly she was convinced he couldn't be half as good as Chuck was. He wasn't as _experienced_ after all, she justified herself. And so, with Chuck gone for the holidays and her determined that this was just a phase – she'd wear off the urges in due time obviously – she resorted to masturbating in her bathroom, tonight being one of those nights. She always washed her hands for like ten minutes afterwards. The fact that she'd actually given into the repulsive act disgusted her beyond belief, but she supposed it was better she sit on the toilet to do that then doing what she'd done in the past. This was less…_damaging_…health-wise. At least, she thought it was. The fact that she hadn't orgasmed once during one of these experiments further proved her point. Of course, it also frustrated her to no end. She did not like that Chuck had so imprinted himself on her body that she could not help but want him to a greedy, desirous state.

_Just a phase_, she repeated to herself over and over. _Just a phase._

"Am I interrupting something?"

The question froze her two steps out of the bathroom. She hadn't realized she'd started saying the words aloud. She only hoped she hadn't said anything else out loud. Or that the individual that that voice belonged to hadn't heard her heavy panting behind the bathroom doors. She may not have orgasmed, but that didn't mean she hadn't gotten herself pretty worked up. Another thing that had her very frustrated. The way Chuck's fingers had moved on and in her the two times they'd slept together had been burned into her mind. Visualizing him doing the dirty deed no helped in said _heavy panting_.

She cleared her throat, slowly turning towards him. He was leaning against the wall by the doorway entering into her room. The smirk that was ever present on his face did not disappoint today. His voice had sent chills down her spine, and she felt the muscles around her thighs clench at the sight of that smirk, of the ever so fashionable and yet flamboyant clothes that shouted Chuck Bass. And the fact that he was in her _bedroom_, with the _door closed_. She hadn't remembered the door being closed when she'd gone into the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, extremely disappointed in herself for not sounding more snappy or cold or cruel. Fact was that she wanted him, or at least her body did. When she'd just spent the last half hour trying to get a rush that he could achieve in two minutes, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. At one point she thought she was going to go weak at the knees and faint.

"We just got back an hour ago," he said casually, lazily walking across the room and sitting down on the edge of her bed. She followed him with her cautious brown eyes and then was suddenly very conscious of just how much of herself was showing in her nightwear. It made her flush bright pink. The flames she felt now came from both her cheeks and the depths of her stomach. She needed him to leave, but she prayed to God that he wouldn't. She would have smiled at the fact that she knew he wouldn't – he was Chuck Bass. Only, she was too intoxicated by the whole situation to think straight at all.

"You look hot," he said, his eyes raking over her figure and the barely there nightie she'd decided to put on. _I hadn't planned for him to be here_, she defended herself.

She rolled her eyes and walked to her closed bedroom door. She was nothing if not insistent and dominating when it came to decision-making. Chuck was not her best friend or the boyfriend she'd so doted on for years. He was Chuck Bass, and if she wanted to outgrow the phase he'd sucked her into, she could not give into temptation, especially not so easily. She frowned though at the realization that she was pushing away the pleasure she'd so yearned for in the last week. The heat she'd felt in her face and stomach spread to the back of her thighs where he was no doubt staring at as she walked towards the door. She felt his gaze burn through her clothes too and knew she wouldn't be able to get him to leave. She would still try though. She wouldn't be another girl that would just fall into his arms begging for sex because he was hot, charming and rich. She realized then that that was the first time she'd referred to him as _hot_ and _charming_, even in her mind. It was a very unsettling realization.

"Get out, Chuck," she said, opening the door and turning back to him. "And stop staring at my ass," she demanded coolly. She was proud of herself for that.

He raised his brows in amusement and leaned back on his elbows, kicking off his shoes and sinking into the comforter on her bed. "I have a proposition for you, Waldorf."

She pursed her lips tightly. "Well, I don't want to hear it. It's late and—"

"It's 8:00," he blanched, "on a Saturday night." She closed her eyes in frustration. "I'm surprised you're not out with Serena or some of the girls from school. There's got to be a party going on _somewhere_."

"Thanksgiving was _yesterday_, Chuck," she said.

"It's the _Upper East Side_," he countered, and she knew she could not argue that point. She contemplated giving him another reason as to why she was in, how Thanksgiving had been quite stressful for her, to say the least. The last thing she wanted to be doing was out partying with people she was not really close to. She gave up on that.

"Everyone knows that it's not a party without Chuck Bass."

He smirked smugly and she cursed herself. _What the hell was she doing? Boosting his ego was not going to help her cause in getting him to leave._

He sat up and stood to his feet, keeping his eyes pinned on hers as he walked towards her. He stopped a foot and a half away from her and slid his hands into his pockets. "About my proposal…" he began again. It was somewhat difficult this time to keep her frustration from visibly appearing on her face. She had one more source of ammunition she could use to throw at him. Despite who he was, she didn't want to hurt him in that regard, but she felt she had no other chance. She'd no doubt regret it, because he was bound to hurt her just as badly in return, but at the moment it was all she had to work with. And, it _would_ get him to _leave_, and get this _phase_ to end much quicker.

"How was your trip?" she asked innocently. "Was there some good bonding time with your father?" She looked at him in wait of what he would say. Chuck's face fell, though not as much as she would have hoped. The sore spot she'd no doubt poked at seemed to go right over his head almost.

"Just about as much as there was with yours. Tell me, did Daddy dearest bring his French lover with him to share your beloved pumpkin pie?" he asked lightly. Her brows narrowed, her eyes grew dark, and her face paled all at the same time.

"Those weren't quite the events of yesterday," she said neutrally, but she knew he could tell the bitterness in her voice, but like the usual Chuck she knew, he didn't appear to be feeling guilty. He was just waiting now for her next words. _She would not give into him_. She _wouldn't_. Especially now that he'd prodded just as roughly if not more at her sore spot and had no doubt affected her.

"Oh?" he asked innocently. She was annoyed. "What did happen then?" he inquired. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, moving around him towards her bed. She pulled back the covers at the head of her bed.

"Just leave, Chuck," she said on a brief short sigh. The horny state she'd been in just a few minutes earlier had completely dissipated. Now she was hurt and frustrated and he needed to _leave_, because she was sure she wouldn't be having any physical urges for him till at least until the middle of the night, the morning if she was lucky.

She heard the footsteps move away from her and encouraged herself that he was leaving. She even heard the door close. She told her that was a good thing. She didn't even have the desire for sex now, so it made perfect sense that she just got over his hurtful words with a good night's sleep. The fact that she was so back-and-forth in regards to her feelings for him and the whole of the situation was something she did not want to think about. It would all be so much clearer when she was out of this _phase_.

When she turned around to get the lights though, he was still in the room and two feet away from the door, walking towards her. She noticed that he'd taken the liberty to lock the door. Her eyes widened as she finally registered him advancing towards her. He pulled his sweater over his head mid-way there and tossed it across the room. She barely had time to realize everything that was happening before he was right in her face, cupping it in his hands and kissing her deeply. Despite herself she sunk into the embrace, her hands shakily coming around to grip his shoulders. He lowered the both of them to her bed and turned off the light.

"I think you're going to like my proposition," he said huskily into her mouth. She moaned and arched against him as his hands traveled down her body and slipped under the silk material of her nightgown. The fire in the pit of her stomach ignited itself once again the second she'd realized he was still in the room. It had rushed into her naval when he'd ripped his sweater off and she was actually annoyed by the fact that he'd had a shirt _under_ it.

They gasped simultaneously – her because the feel of his hands even on her thighs was incredible, exotic and warm and tempting the pleasures that she'd so desired for what felt like a millennium; him because he'd discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. A lightbulb went on in his head and he lifted his head to look into her eyes. He'd clearly recovered from his shock and was now fairly sure that he was very right in the assumption that had come to him.

"Blair, were you…?" He left the question open-ended, because he knew that she knew exactly what he was referring to. And what he'd anticipated just then was confirmed when her cheeks flushed pink bordering on red, able to see even in the dark. A beat later she tensed and avoided his eyes madly. He just chuckled huskily against her and pressed a kiss against the spot where her jaw and neck collided. Despite her new embarrassment, she couldn't help but arch up into him again.

"Oh Blair," he said cockily, knowingly. He moved his mouth up further and nibbled lightly on her ear lobe. She tried very hard to stifle her moan. "_You want me_," he told her, as if she wasn't already aware of that fact. But hearing the words from his mouth set her off. The tension turned from one of embarrassment to sexual desire. Her whole body was on fire, consumed in the passion he always brought to her on a silver platter, demanding she partake in the deliciously forbidden fruit. She opened her eyes wide and pushed her hands on his chest so that he'd have to sit up. He didn't look to be upset at all, or about to disobey whatever negative decision she might have decided she needed to demand of him. He just unbuttoned and tossed his shirt to the floor. An even more intense desire twisted with relief flooded onto her face. She reached for him desperately and crushed his body into hers, now kissing him wildly.

"I think you've already said yes," he said breathlessly when she began to tease him mercilessly, slipping her hands beneath his waistband and taking a considerable amount of time there before pushing the pants even a little off his waist. _Oh yeah_, she thought. She was _definitely_ saying yes. She didn't know what _to_ exactly yet, but there were a few ideas spinning in her head that she considered he might have thought of. One of them stood out more than the rest and she was quite pleased with the possibility of it. In fact, she _yearned_ for it to be true, phase be damned. This felt too good.

_A secret affair sounded perfect._

…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. =)


	3. Epilogue

A/N: A lot of you have been saying how much potential you think this story has & you can't wait for more chapters, etc. While I am extremely flattered, I just thought I'd remind you all that this story really _is_ only a 2-shot. This "chapter" now is just the epilogue because I really felt like we needed the morning after. XD Sometime in the future I do want to write a fic that is that week or so that they had their secret affair, but I really can't afford another multi-chap right now – and I know I've said that before, heh, but I'm really not going to give in this time *very sure* – so you'll just have to accept it and go explore my other stories instead. Lol. Please review! =D

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

_Epilogue…_

Her eyes fluttered open and reality smacking her in the face without so much as a warning or a moment to gather her thoughts.It hadn't been a dream. It wasn't the middle of the night and she wasn't still in her bathroom wasting her life away via masturbation. She was in bed, under the covers, with Chuck Bass. She'd slept with him – _again_. The thought was almost nauseating except that it felt _so good_. So right. She couldn't even explain it. He'd slept with her _three_ times. Three. And he still managed to keep coming back for more. It made her feel extremely attractive that she'd caused him to do a double-triple take on a girl he'd already slept with. Sure, they'd known each other for years, but she was pretty certain if the same thing had happened with Serena all he'd have was a smug smile on his face and then he'd move on with his life.

It occurred to her that maybe she just slap him and demand he leave. Just before she'd succumbed to him completely some hours earlier she'd been very willing to say yes to whatever he asked of her. She liked getting him all riled up sexually, because it got her all riled up too. She was a selfish bitch and he was a manipulative bastard and she was realizing very quickly that that resulted in the most extreme hotness in bed. It wasn't as if she had anything to compare it to, of course. But she'd never seen him like this, not in this way, not with her. And she'd never felt this way, so horny, so in need of him. The war in her mind was lessening the more she thought about it. Her horny little freshly awakened body was in sex overdrive, especially around him. The thing that worried her most now was not that participating in an "affair" with him would completely diminish not only her reputation but her "devotion" to Nate post-break-up. It was the fact that she was scared to be vulnerable with him. She was hardly vulnerable with anyone, Serena usually being the exception. And since Chuck was so sexually experienced, it made her even more nervous.

"If you're thinking about kicking me out, remember that I still have your panties in my possession," he mumbled into the pillow. Her eyes widened at the comment and she realized for the first time that his arm was draped across her waist. _He was holding her_ – practically. "You left them in my limo when we…" He yawned, cutting his sentence short. She cursed herself for finding it cute. She bet if he lifted his head up his hair would be tousled in all different directions. She bet that would be adorable too. "…the first time," he finished, snuggling his face deeper into the silk pillow.

_Adorable? Chuck Bass? Blair, you're delusional. Get a hold of yourself._

He opened one eye when she didn't say anything, and slow sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Ah, so you are awake," he said smugly. Then his eyes glanced down beneath the covers and she felt extremely self-conscious. Because, well, to put it plainly, she wasn't wearing anything. One of her legs was also intertwined with one of his, she realized. She swallowed. "Are you ready to hear my proposal now?" he asked.

She blinked, as if she'd completely forgotten, or maybe because in her head she'd already said yes and he should have known that. Maybe he did know that though. He knew everything most often, and he had _definitely_ known _her_ when they'd gone to bed.

"What is it?" she asked. _Oh, that was smooth._

"I think you know," he said, leaning towards her and breathing the words hotly into her ear before lingering far too long at the opening of her mouth. A chill rippled throughout her entire body. She was far too intoxicated for not having a drop of alcohol. She could not let him control her like this. If he wanted to sleep with her on a regular basis, he had to fight for that privilege – and not by just seducing her continuously, because obviously she failed in resisting that.

She scoffed and pushed him away, sitting up abruptly and hiding her shock to having her naked self out from under the blankets – just barely. She flipped the covers off and picked up her clothes quickly, getting into them. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You should leave," she said, walking across the room to grab her sheer silk robe and wrapping it around her. She tied the small little belt in a weak attempt to cover herself further. She'd felt his hungry gaze on her backside all the way over to her closet. He was leaning on his elbows now, watching her with a cross of amusement and intense calculation.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked, stifling the demand. She looked at him flippantly and grabbed his clothes from the floor, tossing them lightly to him.

"That's a _leave now_," she ordered, pointing to the closed door behind her. He appeared almost confused. She looked at him almost furious. He smiled a little and then climbed out of her bed. He slid into his boxers, but nothing else. Then he walked around the large bed and stopped directly in front of her. The look on her face practically demanded she place her hands on her hips. It was very deadly.

"What about my good-bye kiss?" he asked innocently, stepping closer to her. It was very hard to ignore the erection poking through his boxers against her stomach. She snapped out of her lust-filled haze long enough to narrow her eyebrows and get her hand up mid-air to slap him. He caught her wrist before it got to her face. "If I said I murdered the butterflies would that change your indecisiveness?"

His innocence was mind-blowing and very irritating. She was actually _offended_ and opened her mouth to respond, curse him perhaps, _definitely_ to call him an ass. "I am not indeci—" She moaned when he kissed her.

"You were saying?" he asked, breathing huskily against her lips. Because she was giving mixed signals that she was obviously trying to pass off as negative and angry, but he could see very easily between the lines. She grumbled briefly.

"I know what I want," she insisted, crossing her arms across her chest. He looked down at their placement briefly. She waited for him to look back up into her eyes.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"For _you_ to _leave_," she seethed, speaking slowly so as to emphasize every word. His smirk stretched farther up his face3.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked cockily. Her eyes were narrowed in on him, a neat pout forming on her lips. "Maybe you just want me gone until your fingers prove useless again?" he suggested. She opened her mouth again to retort but he silenced her with another scorching kiss. Despite her better judgment, her hands found their way into his very messy – as she'd known it would be – hair. They tightened abruptly when two of his fingers slipped into her core. She gasped and then moaned, slumping against him, her whole body tensing up as he pumped her where they stood. She purred against the side of his face as her arms slipped around his shoulders and her nails dug into his back. His smile was as cocky as ever and he slowly placed her on the bed again, his fingers continuing to move in and out of her. She arched up against him the more he continued.

"_Chuck_," she moaned.

"Here's my proposition," he said casually. She said nothing, too caught up in what he was doing like he'd known she would be. "Friends with benefits. You're hot, I'm hot, and for some bizarre reason I can't get enough of you. Seems like a good solution to me. For obvious reasons, no strings attached. You in?"

She was breathing heavily, trying to gain some kind of control. She grasped desperately at the plush comforter around her.

"_Chuck_," she cried out.

"Yes, precious?" he growled, his mouth making its way up to her collar bone and nibbling on her ivory skin. "Have you made your decision?"

"_God, yes_!"

He chuckled. "And what would that be?" he asked lightly, starting to lose some control himself. He stilled his pumping fingers and her eyes snapped open. She had been almost _there_. It was hardly nice of him to stop. Very quickly she gathered her thoughts together so he'd continue.

"A _secret_," she breathed roughly, nearly hyperventilating. "_No one_ can find out, _especially_ not Nate." Torturously, he started pumping her again, excruciatingly slowly. A wide grin spread across his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he murmured against her. Then, he pulled away and stood up completely. She shot up at that, gawked at him as he gathered his clothing and proceeded to put the articles on. She looked at him in disbelief.

"I'll be leaving now," he said casually. "See you at brunch, Blair." He was two breaths away from the door before she pounced on him and shoved him back onto the bed. He looked up at her in amusement, but the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. Roughly she pulled his clothes back off and slipped the condom in his pants' pocket onto his large dick, the act shooting shivers all over her. She wasn't sure if she was performing the action right or even _how_ to ride him properly – she'd only been on the bottom before. But the deadly heat had consumed her and her body was acting without her permission. He grasped her hips instinctively and that made her relax enough to gain the control she wanted. She hovered above him and then leaned her head down to kiss him. He accepted her supple lips greedily.

"Stay," she whispered huskily, sliding down onto him and almost screaming in the delight of it all. "Secret starts now." She rocked herself against him, indulging in the fluid movements of his hands on her hips.

"Well alright, if you insist," he said, smirking to his heart's content. His self control shattered with a groan then. He lost himself in her glorious body, her scent, how freshly _not_ innocent she was because of _him_, and ignored the fluttering inside him. Because he didn't know what that meant and he'd told her he'd murdered them. So, they _would_ _be_ murdered. He wouldn't, in his twisted realm, find this transaction _romantic_.

Because they were _Chuck_ and _Blair_. They were hot. Not destined.

_The End._

….

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. =) And don't take any negative CB comments from Chuck seriously, just taking his state of mind from the time. Lol. LAST UPDATE OF ANYTHING THIS WEEK. Well, at least till Friday. Lol. Cause I HAVE to finish my projects, and I won't if I just write up every single thing that comes to mind. Lol. I hope to have GWK & HMftT done by the end of next week. *nod* =) Please review!


End file.
